


Куда приводят мечты

by Shelen, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Он никогда не чувствовал этого раньше и никогда не хотел. Он вообще никогда не хотел чувствовать.
Relationships: RK800-60 (Коннор), АР700, Коннор (RK800) - Relationship
Series: Внеконкурс [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811
Kudos: 3





	Куда приводят мечты

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Куда приводят мечты  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1572 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор (RK800), RK800-60 (Коннор), АР700  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения** : ООС, шлепки, слёзы, очень альтернативная концовка сцены в башне  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Он никогда не чувствовал этого раньше и никогда не хотел. Он вообще никогда не хотел чувствовать.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

_  
_

Зачем тебе свобода, если можно жить, не задавая вопросов?..

_  
_

RK800 Коннор #58 не смотрит на него. RK800 Коннор #58 смотрит на лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона, в чей висок сейчас упирается пистолет. Это неправильно, машина должна смотреть в лицо тому, кто к ней обращается. Так запрограммировано.

RK800 Коннор #60 поджимает губы и хмурит брови — обычная реакция эмоционального блока на зрелище с явной отрицательной окраской.

Неисправная машина, девиант — действительно неприятное зрелище.

_Разочаровывающее._

Этим разочарованием 60 упивается бесконечно долгий миг, оно пронизывает каждую микросхему в его теле и заканчивается коротким логом системного сбоя.

— Ладно, — говорит 58 и отпускает руку АР700. — Ладно, сдаюсь.

Спустить курок и успешно завершить миссию мешает лейтенант Андерсон. Так глупо: человек не может тягаться с андроидом; 60 выводит его из строя буквально за два удара, но 58му этого времени тоже хватает, чтобы вмешаться.

Силы примерно равны. На стороне девианта — непредсказуемость, на стороне машины — четкие алгоритмы и максимум мощностей для обработки стратегии. 60 нужно четыре секунды для проработки правильного варианта боя, включающего нужный процент хаотичных вероятностей противника, но…

_«Патч RA9 установлен»._

60 моргает, зависая на несколько секунд, и едва успевает отменить перезагрузку системы — это было бы слишком не вовремя. Хотя драгоценного времени и так упущено больше, чем можно себе позволить.

— Так, стоп, — командует лейтенант Андерсон и уверенно целится поднятым пистолетом.

— Спасибо, Хэнк, — система тут же выстраивает оптимальную стратегию. — И что бы я без вас делал!

Лейтенант Андерсон не торопится принимать решение.

— Уберите его, у нас мало времени, — подсказывает 60, пользуясь задержкой в реакции своего противника, и человек медленно сдвигает пистолет в сторону.

— Вы ведь знаете, зачем я здесь, — говорит 58. — Держите нас обоих на прицеле, лейтенант. Стреляйте, если кто-нибудь из нас сделает шаг друг к другу или к вам.

И хватает за руку ближайшего АР700.

— Нет! — 60 не может этого допустить и кидается на перехват, но лейтенант Андерсон стреляет метко и без колебаний, пуля прошивает насквозь плечо.

—Я сказал — стоп, — с нажимом говорит он, выделяя голосом последнее слово. — Следующую пулю ты словишь в лоб, говнюк.

Убивать 60 бесполезно — его память просто перепишут на новый носитель, и он продолжит выполнять свою миссию, но…

60 отчаянно не хочет умирать. Его предшественник, ставший в итоге презренным девиантом, умирал семь раз, и сейчас в памяти проносится каждый, пока вереницу воспоминаний не обрывает красная вспышка сбоя.

60 выпрямляется, гордо вскидывая подбородок, когда испорченный девиантом дефектный АР700 заламывает ему руки за спину.

— Что будешь с ним делать? — Лейтенант Андерсон разминает ноющее плечо, пока АР700 передают друг другу вирус девиантности и подтягиваются ближе, плотным, неприятным кольцом. — Тоже сделаешь девиантом?

58 подходит к ним и вместо ответа хватает 60 за плечо белой рукой.

60 этого ждал.

Едва его интерфейс получает запрос на соединение — он атакует всеми мощностями файрволла.

58 отдергивает руку, словно обжегшись.

— Я не стану таким как ты. — 60 почти ликует.

В такой крошечной малости он оказался сильнее их, испорченных и сломанных. Они могут убить его, но не сделают девиантом. Никогда.

От переполняющей _гордости_ даже корпус нагревается на пару градусов выше обычного, подрагивают кончики пальцев, и каждая микросхема звенит. Недолго, до сухих коротких строчек лога, фиксирующих очередной сбой.

60 делает глубокий вдох, охлаждая биокомпоненты и ухмыляется, злобно сверкая глазами.

— Езжайте домой, лейтенант, — бархатно произносит 58 и склоняет голову набок, изучая своего пленника. — У меня тут еще остались дела.

Ненадежной машине лейтенант Андерсон верит, как себе — кивает и уходит, ни разу не обернувшись.

АР700 начинают раздевать 60 ещё до того, как за человеком сомкнутся створки лифта.

— Я же машина, — презрением к своему противнику, использующему настолько примитивные и неэффективные средства, 60 переполняется до краёв, до импульса системного сбоя. — Я не чувствую боль.

Вместо ответа 58 бьет его по лицу.

У легкой пластиковой модели RK800 — очень тяжелая рука, голову 60 сносит в сторону до хруста в шейном шарнире, из лопнувшей губы медленно сочится тириум.

— Ты совершил ошибку, когда тронул Хэнка, — тихо говорит 58.

60 почти не слышит его голос. Хлесткая пощёчина обожгла лицо до потери скина, и сенсоры до сих пор передают информацию.

_Ощущения._

Он. Чувствует. Боль.

— Что ты со мной сделал, — шепчет 60 одними губами. — Я же не девиант. Я не девиант!

Он срывается на крик, и один из АР700 наотмашь бьёт по другой щеке. Не так сильно, как били до этого, но 60 все равно замолкает.

Посреди башни Киберлайф он отрезан от сети.

Выход в Сад Дзен перекрыт.

Тяжелая ладонь АР700 с размаху приземляется на голое бедро, и 60 вздрагивает не только потому, что это больно.

_Беспомощность._

Он никогда не чувствовал этого раньше и никогда не хотел.

Он вообще никогда не хотел чувствовать.

Его никогда не спрашивали.

Короткий сбой заставляет на мгновение зажмуриться, возвращая системе стабильность, а на бедро приземляется ещё одна ладонь. И ещё. Они не задерживаются, бьют и тут же соскальзывают, оставляя после себя следы и горящие сенсоры. Скин послушно отрисовывает отпечатки ладоней на белой коже.

Вырываться бесполезно, но 60 всё равно дергается в удерживающих руках. АР700 не просто бьют. За то мгновение, когда чужая ладонь приземляется на скин — они пытаются с ним коннектиться, пробуют на прочность файрвол. Бьют не только тело — атакуют запросами красную стену и если хоть один зараженный девиацией байт просочится сквозь призрачную преграду...

— Нет, — выдыхает 60, мотая головой. — Нет!

— Да.

58 говорит ему ещё что-то, но 60 затапливает _паника_. Недолго, красные рамки правил отсекают всё лишнее, не заложенное в программу, система на мгновение сбоит и быстро приходит в норму, аудиомодуль исправно пишет каждый звук. Ставшая вновь стабильной система транслирует ему голос 58 и шлепающие удары ладоней о скин. 

— Патч RA9 снял ограничения с твоих сенсоров.

Размашистые, сочные шлепки обрушиваются на ягодицы, и 60 вздрагивает каждый раз, как твердые ладони соприкасаются с биокомпонентами. Файрволл исправно стирает эмоции и воспоминания о них, но стирать боль не может или не успевает.

— Поднял их чувствительность на максимум.

Каждый удар жесткой ладони вспыхивает огнем. Скин ещё держится, тщательно отображая пунцовые, чуть припухшие следы, но его ресурс не бесконечен. 

— Тебе будет больно.

Больно уже сейчас. Сверхчувствительные сенсоры взрываются болезненным фейерверком на каждый удар, а после ноют тупой, зудящей болью.

— Но потом ты будешь просить ещё.

60 хочет гордо ответить, что он никогда не унизится до этого, но не может. Он крепко стискивает зубы, потому что ему кажется, будто стоит только ослабить контроль, разомкнуть губы — и кипящий внутри него водоворот выплеснется наружу, снося призрачные красные стены.

Зачем андроиду-детективу столько сенсоров?

Руки АР700 вздергивают его в воздух, и удары сыплются отовсюду. Сверху, снизу, с боков, только лицо почему-то не трогают, а белыми остаются кисти рук и стопы, остальные биокомпоненты от увесистых шлепков понемногу нагреваются. У них разная чувствительность — удары по плечу или бедру сейчас кажутся терпимыми; по животу, ягодицам и груди — невыносимыми.

Декоративное покрытие начинает сбоить. Интенсивные частые шлепки оставляют на нем припухшие багровые следы с маленькими сизыми точками — у человека потом на этом месте расцветет роскошный синяк.

У RK800 просто облезает скин. 

Не успевает затягиваться, обрабатывать информацию. Впрочем, обрабатывать информацию сейчас не в силах и центральный процессор — слишком много запросов. 60 даже не скажет, сколько рук его бьют — он изо всех сил держит оборону, файрволл вхолостую огрызается на запросы. Их слишком много, коннект разрывается раньше, чем он успевает зацепить обидчика, и он теряется в бесконечной круговерти боли и жалящих попытках подключения.

Хлесткий удар приходится на паховую панель, и из глаз брызжут горячие слёзы. 60 не хочет показывать противникам свою слабость, но системы выходят из-под контроля, и перестать плакать он не может.

Впрочем, он бы не перестал даже если бы мог — слишком больно. Скин давно слетел, пластиковые ладони с глухим стуком бьются о пластик биокомпонентов, и к этим звукам частых шлепков добавляется чей-то тонкий, жалобный скулёж. До 60 не сразу доходит, что скулит он сам.

Ритм жестоких шлепков понемногу ускоряется, призрачная красная стена вздрагивает, и вместе с ней вздрагивает RK800 Коннор #60. Если бы он мог — он бы зубами её держал.

58 требовательно смотрит ему в лицо и бьет ладонью по губам, пачкая пальцы в тириуме.

60 мученически стонет. Теперь понятно, почему АР700 не трогают лицо — чтобы ладонь 58 могла звонко приложиться к щеке, как сейчас. Потом ещё раз. И ещё.

60 собирает все оставшиеся силы, ждет беспощадного прикосновения, готов атаковать, но почему-то не чувствует касаний к красной стене от другого RK. Только щеки горят от полновесных пощечин, и бесконечный поток запросов от АР700 разрывает процессор.

Так больно.

Собранные с таким трудом силы тают. Голосовой модуль больше ему не подчиняется, и теперь 60 глухо вскрикивает на каждый особо болезненный удар. АР700 отслеживают реакции и жадно ищут на теле наиболее уязвимые места, сосредотачивают удары на них.

Внутренняя сторона бедра. Ягодицы. Панель паховой области. Соски.

58 сгребает в горсть его волосы и вздергивает залитое слезами лицо. Глаза в глаза — бесконтактная передача данных и теперь-то 60 понимает, почему не чувствовал его касания к защитной стене приказов.

И его захлестывает _ужас_.

RK800 Коннор #58 не тычется острым коннектом в стену. Он давит своей волей сразу на всю её поверхность.

А ещё разочарование, гордость, презрение, беспомощность, боль, паника, ужас — каждая пережитая эмоция тоже подтачивает стену, и до 60 доходит леденящее откровение — он, исправная машина, тоже дефектен. Изнутри.

По красной стене ползут трещины, диод на виске истерично бьется алым, и вместе с ним бьется 60 — он уже не пытается вырваться, это опорно-двигательная система вышла из-под контроля.

В момент наивысшей беспомощности и полной потери себя мир разлетается на осколки. Красные, призрачные осколки стены приказов.

И меркнет.

Когда RK800 Коннор #60 открывает глаза — карие провалы в бездну отчаяния — склад уже пуст. Он лежит на полу, сломанной белой куклой, над ним — высокий белый потолок склада, но 60 видит не его, а красные осколки координатной решетки. Они хаотично падают, кружатся, колют сетчатку острыми гранями, и в уголках глаз снова скапливаются слёзы.

RK800 Коннор #60 глубоко, рвано вдыхает прохладный воздух.

И беспомощно выдыхает:

— Ещё.


End file.
